


面条是面条的面条

by JupiterStar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	面条是面条的面条

把被打破相李帝努送到校医室之后，老师说罗渽民这次你家长必须来了。罗渽民不敢惊动爸妈，反正住校天高皇帝远，他思来想去，发消息找过年聚餐时认识的小姨夫的表弟的堂哥。那天吃饭他虽然大半时间都在低头看手机，但也还剩下一半时间在盯着那位也很爱看手机的哥哥看。老师看见罗渽民领着个背着书包的高个子年轻男孩进办公室的时候还愣着，过了一会才反应过来，听花招多的高中生解释自己爸妈怎么怎么忙如何如何不能来，又介绍说这是他表哥郑在玹，今年大二，他们从小穿一条裤子长大的，能为他负全责。老师当然知道自己又被学生糊弄了，略带不爽地对面前一大一小两个帅哥进行了一番教育，放他们走之后转身又去打电话找教务查学生家长联系方式。

从办公室出来后天都黑了，他们下楼梯的时候罗渽民还一直在看手机发消息，走在前面的郑在玹突然停下来，转身问你饿不饿，你们学校附近有什么吃饭的地方吗。罗渽民把手机收回兜里，你不也在大学城上学吗，有没有什么吃的你不知道？当然是什么都没有。十五分钟后他们在麦当劳面对面啃汉堡，郑在玹这才想起来问罗渽民你到底为什么打你同学，高中生打架斗殴会记处分的吧。罗渽民蘸着鸡块说李帝努有女朋友还来骚扰我，他还活着是因为我把刀落在美术教室了。郑在玹自觉越来越不懂高中生的世界，他高中时做过最出格的事情也就是在下午下课后晚自习开始前、教室没什么人的时候把一直喜欢自己的女生摁在放扫把的柜子门上亲一顿。他又偷偷打量罗渽民，这个十七岁的男孩，比女孩还要漂亮，撅着嘴，仿佛全世界都欠他一点爱。

郑在玹又问，我什么时候能对你负全责了？我们这才第二次见面吧？罗渽民朝他笑笑，哥哥，才第二次见面，你不也就愿意假冒我家长了？

高中生还挺可怕的。因为困扰郑在玹下意识想捋捋头发，又因为手很油，只能不爽地憋着。罗渽民摁开手机锁屏看时间，我得走了哥，第二节晚自习要上课了。郑在玹几乎要松一口气，但没想到便宜弟弟没打算就这么跟他分开。罗渽民又小心翼翼地要求郑在玹送他到教室门口，他说不想让李帝努再来招惹自己。郑在玹答应了。他又陪罗渽民走进那个黑洞洞的楼梯间，在登上最后一级楼梯的时候猝不及防被亲上了。罗渽民突然转身亲上去，探性地触碰对方的嘴唇，见郑在玹惊讶之余却没有拒绝自己，这才在心里为自己时机算得妙而得意。但还没得意够一秒钟，他就被郑在玹反扑过来的吮吸和纠缠吞噬了。原来和成年人（虽然郑在玹也才刚成年两年而已）接吻是这种感觉，和之前被李帝努占便宜时突然蜻蜓点水地印一下嘴唇是不一样的。郑在玹加深了这个吻，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，高中生的呼吸乱了，鼻腔哼出破碎的呢喃。如果不是下课铃他们也许还要再亲一会。分开后郑在玹突然想明白了，他笑着揉了揉罗渽民栗色的脑袋，怪不得你说要我负全责，是这样吗？你是不是早就盘算好了。

罗渽民就这么顶着被揉乱的头发进了教室，郑在玹站在门口，直到看到他坐下拿出练习题开始写才放心走，走之前还和来检查的老师交谈了几句。罗渽民在草稿纸上划拉，眼睛不时瞟向门口。家长的样子装得还挺像，他偷偷扬起嘴角，又和坐他斜前面的、脸上青一块紫一块的李帝努眼神撞上了。罗渽民朝他翻了个白眼，得意洋洋地收拾好心情继续看练习题，低头却发现题目下面的空白处刚刚被他无知觉地涂满了黑色的横杠。

罗渽民的爸爸妈妈还是在补课的周六开车一个小时被叫到了孤岛上的学校来。在老师的见证下，他们领着罗渽民向依旧鼻青脸肿的李帝努道歉，李帝努眯着小眼睛笑说没事的叔叔阿姨，只是渽民误会我了。离开学校的时候罗渽民被他爸教训为什么在学校乱找事，不好好学习，还欺负那么乖的孩子。罗渽民苦笑问如果我说那么乖的孩子还和别的班的女生早恋、还要亲我、晚上睡觉还要把我压在床上蹭你信吗？他妈妈及时止住了话题，又问罗渽民上次怎么找了郑在玹来，最后他们决定请郑在玹一起吃饭道谢。

这次饭桌上一共只有四个人，谁都不好一直看手机。罗渽民妈妈热情地招呼郑在玹说哎呀你来我们这里读书，我们还没来得及照顾你，就要麻烦你照顾渽民了。郑在玹低头笑着对自己的盘子说没关系的，谢谢伯母关心。罗渽民及时插上一句谢谢在玹哥，饶有兴趣地盯着对面的郑在玹看——他发现郑在玹的耳朵红了，好可爱。

这顿饭到最后，郑在玹去洗手间，洗手洗到一半罗渽民也来了，于是他们躲进了隔间里，罗渽民被按在门上，郑在玹先是和他额头贴着额头，呼吸太近了，鼻子也顶到了，好像大狗蹭上来……想到狗罗渽民不由得想起疯狗李帝努，想起来就烦，于是他立刻闭上眼睛嘴唇贴上了面前的人。郑在玹搂着罗渽民的腰加深他们的亲吻，他尝到了一股草莓味，结果吻得更激烈了。他们这次被罗渽民妈妈打来的电话打断。罗渽民让妈妈到门口鱼缸那里找他们。盯着水箱里游来游去的小丑鱼，郑在玹问罗渽民，你刚刚早就计划好了，还专门吃糖了？罗渽民说也没有吧就是突然想亲你了。

回学校就是期中考，罗渽民晚上九点就睡，早上五点半就起，被发配到楼上偏远的实验室考场里，晚自习老师都没空管，他干脆不回教室。李帝努被揍过之后不敢再招惹他，如果他敢的话他会发现罗渽民枕头下面压了一把刀。直到考完试第三天罗渽民才回自己班教室，李帝努在黑板上写请同学们回教室后集中一下开班会，罗渽民撂下书包就走。他揣着兜带着风走出校门口，在荒无人烟的岛上乱逛，不知不觉走到了郑在玹学校大门口。他打电话过去，郑在玹说你等下我还没回到学校。过了一会罗渽民听见身后有车喇叭声，转身才看见郑在玹一只胳膊支在方向盘上，另一只手招呼他上车。郑在玹刚考了驾照，借学长的车来练练，带着罗渽民环岛兜了一圈，兜着兜着兜到了三无旅馆床上去。本来他们只是在亲吻的间隙相互手淫，罗渽民被郑在玹的手玩弄了一会就射了。郑在玹让他双腿并拢折到胸前，然后将自己的性器插进腿缝里缓缓地动作起来，大腿根部的感觉让罗渽民不由自主地哼唧起来，但是郑在玹怎么一直在蹭来蹭去的，没完没了了。就在罗渽民以为自己大腿要被蹭破皮的时候郑在玹终于射了，射在了罗渽民的肚子上，还有一点溅到了他的脸上。他们又亲吻，亲吻，无穷无尽的亲吻，从嘴唇亲到肚脐，从黄昏亲到深夜。

期末考前李帝努早恋被人拆穿了，女生闹跳楼自杀，最后两个人双双转学。临走前他拿着一本土掉渣的同学录让全班同学给他留言，罗渽民在粉色的空白框里写下：李帝努，你应该学会打飞机。

郑在玹放假回家前又在那种大家庭聚会上碰到了罗渽民一家。罗渽民爸妈跟在座的所有人夸郑在玹成熟懂事又有担当，郑在玹尴尬笑着接受大家的赞扬附和，眼睛向下瞟着手机聊天窗口里罗渽民发来的调侃他几把很大的那几行字。

罗渽民的十八岁生日请一群人喝奶茶，排队的时候偶然间遇到了郑在玹。两个人都问对方怎么没放假，罗渽民说补课，郑在玹说小学期。罗渽民问郑在玹晚上能不能出来，郑在玹说可以，我开车来接你。于是七点半第一节晚自习下课后，罗渽民背着书包跟走读的同学一起溜出去，书包里装着钱包、弹簧刀、避孕套和物理练习卷。罗渽民在校门口公交站对面路边找到了那辆车，上车后不由分说俯下身去解郑在玹的裤子帮他口，技术极不成熟，郑在玹在爽和觉得自己要断子绝孙的边缘左右徘徊，于是他及时揪着罗渽民的头发让他把自己的性器吐出来。郑在玹无语了，问他十八岁了吗，怎么这么敢。罗渽民说今天是我十八岁生日，能不能就满足一下我。他还把出入校门的学生卡从裤兜里掏出来递过去。郑在玹接过卡，就着昏黄的灯光看卡上那张挺凶的小脸，抬头又看副驾驶上那张长大了点的小脸，还是撅着嘴，仿佛全世界都欠他一点爱。到后座去，他对罗渽民说。

罗渽民把裤子脱了，天，他还穿着校服，郑在玹突然觉得有点无从下手。罗渽民的t恤下摆被拉到胸前，露出刚刚步入成年的两粒乳头，郑在玹亲吻上去，一只手又安抚着罗渽民的性器，另一只手缓慢地加手指进入高中生的后穴。遇到了货真价实的处子，扩张极为艰难，郑在玹急了一会发现急也没用，在开着二十度空调的车里满头大汗，只能用亲吻和抚摸慢慢让小孩放松。他今天给出去的亲吻比高中收到的玻璃罐子里的纸星星还多。终于差不多了，郑在玹让罗渽民翻过去，跪趴在车后座上，第一次的人这样比较好受，他说，不管是身体上还是心理上。尽管他这么说了，罗渽民在郑在玹戴好避孕套、性器抵到臀缝上的时候开始紧张，不算恐惧，就是那种时隔九个月再一次把脚尖浸到游泳池里的紧张。当然郑在玹进入的时候还是很困难，他亲着罗渽民的耳廓，让他放松放松，罗渽民才不管他，他痛得五脏六腑挤作一团，除了大叫出声他不知道还能怎么办。全进去后郑在玹停了一会，亲吻罗渽民的后脑勺，揉捏他的腰，然后开始动。罗渽民叫不动了，崩溃地任由郑在玹顶撞，过了一会也被操舒服了，复又哼哼唧唧起来，声音扁扁的还有点哑，郑在玹听着倒是很受用。还没爽够郑在玹突然又停了，罗渽民撅着嘴问他干嘛，话还没说完就被翻了过来，郑在玹流着汗的额头出现在他眼前，好凶，罗渽民以往只觉得郑在玹冷漠，但从来没见过他这么凶的样子，仿佛等会就能把自己撕咬成一片一片的。他又开始动了，这次每一下都很深，罗渽民感觉像冲着把自己捣成肉泥来的，又被一浪一浪冲得受不了。郑在玹一边操他一边说，想看看你爱我是什么样子。听完这话罗渽民竟然射了，星星点点喷溅在郑在玹的腹肌上，还有一点沾到了座椅背上。郑在玹停下来等他那股劲过去，又拿抽纸把后座上那点给擦了。然后他要抽出来，罗渽民哼哼着让他别出去，就射我里面，郑在玹更正他说是套里面，罗渽民说那就射我里面的套里面。郑在玹于是又开始顶弄，他急了，带出低低的吼声，快射的时候他拍了两下罗渽民的屁股，罗渽民叫了两声问他干嘛，郑在玹说你夹紧点，这车是借的。刚刚让他放松，这会又要夹紧，罗渽民想想都快哭出来了。

结束后他们都一身是汗，郑在玹穿的t恤湿透了，喘息间可以看见他胸肌起伏。罗渽民累得失了兴趣，汗落得差不多后他开始觉得空调很凉，于是把裤子重新穿好。郑在玹拿一件不知道哪来的衬衫把后座擦了擦，然后垫到罗渽民身下。你等下想去哪？罗渽民听见郑在玹问自己，什么去哪，他没反应过来。郑在玹拍拍他的膝盖，然后打开车门换到驾驶座上去了。他们经过道路两侧卖不出去的高楼，跨过轻柔波动的江水，在城市里最繁华的地段兜圈。郑在玹在一家便利店门口停车，回来的时候带了一杯插了蜡烛的雪糕。这是罗渽民第一次也是最后一次快乐地收这样的生日礼物，因为他有乳糖不耐。

高三正式开学后罗渽民的手机被收了，在这世界上和郑在玹的联系被缩小到只剩周末两天。郑在玹学校也很忙，他们几乎就要这样不了了之。直到夏天的某日郑在玹在实习偷懒的片刻收到了罗渽民发来的一段视频，是在透过车窗录的一段夜间的江景，背景的风声车声很乱，但隐约还能听见车里的音乐，还有郑在玹在说什么的声音。


End file.
